


His Service

by imel



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Army AU, Because Tom Holland's buzzcut for Cherry, F/M, Military relationships, Open Relationships, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: A series of memories of memories relating to the love of your life, Tom Holland, and his service in the Army. (Harrison Osterfield/Reader is eventual.)





	1. You what?

“I may have done something without telling you,” Tom said, nervously, while you were lounging in bed with him on a lazy gray sky morning.

“And what’s that?” you asked. He didn’t usually hide things from you. In fact, you were the first person he usually told, about everything, and had been even when you hadn’t brought your online relationship to an in person one yet. It made you a little nervous.

At least you knew he wasn’t cheating on you. You’d had an open relationship since you started dating because of the many miles that separated you most of the time. You didn’t see that ever changing, even after you eventually moved in together. Neither of you were the jealous type.

“Well, I talked to a recruiter, you know, for the Army? I’ve been here long enough to serve, and there’s a lot of benefits. I get to help people. I can get my citizenship and then nothing can keep me from staying with you indefinitely. They’ll pay for university,” he said. “Lots of stuff.”

That most definitely hadn’t been what you were expecting. You honestly weren’t quite sure how to respond at first to something so life-changing and potentially life-threatening. “I, well, I can’t really argue with that, but I’m scared something will happen to you.”

“I’m not going to lie to you. I can’t guarantee it won’t. But something could happen to me driving back home from dropping you off at the airport next week,” he pointed out.

You paused for a moment, realizing you couldn’t really argue with that. “True. I want you to be happy more than anything. You know how much I love you.”

He pressed a kiss to your lips. “And I love you every bit as much, too, darling. That’s part of why I’m doing this. I want to make things better for us in the future. This will give us a fresh start.”

“That means a lot to me.” You nuzzled into his neck, craving closeness knowing that both your lives were about to drastically change. “When do you think you’ll be leaving for training, or do you have no idea yet?”

He took a deep breath. “They gave me a large sign on bonus to leave in a little over a month. I took it. I’ll be heading to Fort Sill in Oklahoma at the end of the month.”

“You already enlisted?” You wrapped yourself around him tighter, very surprised he hadn’t discussed it with you at all first. And that was so soon. You’d expected to have months left with him while things got sorted out, figured it’d take more time to process everything.

“I know. I should have called you before I signed the paperwork, but I was already massively freaking out, even though I’d made my decision. I know you, and I knew you’d support me regardless. I’m sorry for not talking to you first,” he apologized. “I hope you’re not upset.”

And you weren’t upset, not really. You were mostly just increasingly scared and anxious as you thought more about what would happen if he had to go on a deployment overseas, and definitely overwhelmed. “It’s okay. I get it. I promise nothing has changed between us. I’m here with you for the long haul.”

He was obviously relieved. “Good. I didn’t think things would change, but I’m glad to hear you say that.”

“So, this is our last visit before you leave?” you asked, hoping it wasn’t, but knowing it probably was. It would be almost impossible for him to arrange a visit with you with less than a month’s notice, while simultaneously having to make arrangements before he left for training.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, a bit sadly. “We’ve still got several days left together, though, and I plan to spend it all with you, doing whatever you’d like. Anything at all.”


	2. Goodbye, civilian life

Time was cruel and passed too quickly during your last few days spent together, for now, as a civilian couple. The next time you saw Tom, he’d be a soldier who had completed basic training. That was a little over three months away, the longest you’d been apart since you met in person.

Your flight left in less than 10 hours, and you were dreading every second closer it grew. It made your heart ache in your chest. This was going to be hard, and it still didn’t feel quite real.

“What do you want to do before you have to leave in the morning, sweetheart?” he asked.

You pulled him closer by the waistband of his joggers. “We’re going to spend over three months apart. What do you think?”

He smirked and kissed you, long and wet. “I can definitely be on board for that.”

Clothes were shed between lengthy kisses as you made your way from the living room to his bed, Tom gently knocking you down onto the mattress and climbing on top of you.

He kissed his way from your neck to your breasts, toying with your nipples until they hardened, but it was just a brief stopover on the way to his goal. His lips peppered more kisses down your torso, until he was finally between your spread legs.

You were grateful that he didn’t tease this time, eagerly going for your clit with his tongue and pushing two fingers inside you. Your hands immediately went for his chestnut curls, fingers gripping them and tugging them lightly when something was particularly good.

He pulled back for a moment to say, “enjoy it while you can, darling.”

“Wait, what?” you asked, confused. “You’re not going to go down on me again?”

“No, the hair. It’ll be gone the next time we see each other,” he explained.

You felt a bit devastated, with as much as you loved touching it and running your fingers through it. “Oh no! I didn’t even think about that! What am I going to do with my hands?”

“You’ll figure something out,” he told you, with a cheeky grin, diving back in.

It took a lot of effort, but you made a point of not letting yourself climax too quickly so you could spend more time playing with his hair. Not that he wouldn’t let you orgasm more than once. You knew he’d happily spend every last minute until you had to leave for the airport giving you countless orgasms, even until his mouth and jaw were so sore he couldn’t speak. You were just too distracted with pleasure after the first one to really appreciate much else.

You eventually lost the pointless battle and toppled over the edge, pleasure rolling over you in pulsing waves while he worked you through it with his tongue and fingers until your body calmed.

He sat up to face you, wiping his face clean of your wetness with the back of his hand. “Tell me what you want now, love.”

That was easy to answer. “Want to feel you inside me.”

“Your wish is my command, sweetheart.” He climbed up your body, slotting himself between your legs, positioning himself at your entrance.

You moaned when he pressed into you in one long, smooth thrust, kissing you when he paused for you to adjust. Even after all the times and ways you’d fucked over the course of your relationship, you still needed a moment after he bottomed out.

He broke the kiss. “Ready?”

You nodded as you wrapped your legs around his to keep him close to you.

His hips rocked into yours, while you rolled back against him, in an unhurried and steady rhythm.

Your lips met in sweet and slow kisses. You cupped the back of his head, fingers stroking lightly through his soft hair as you kissed.

This time wasn’t going to be rough or heated, things you’d experienced and enjoyed in the past. No, this was bittersweet lovemaking. Both of you knew things were going to get rough before they got better.

You quieted your mind the best you could, focusing on his soft noises of pleasure that were muffled by your mouths, the feeling of being as close as two people possibly could be.

His hand slipped between your bodies, collecting some of your wetness near your entrance before he rubbed your clit slickly with a fingertip.

That always meant he was getting close, and you wished this never had to end, that tomorrow never had to come. Your body knew what to do and betrayed you into another climax, pleasure tinged with sadness.

He moaned into your mouth loudly, his thrusts becoming erratic as he spilled inside you.

The series of kisses ended, both of you breathless from your orgasms. He’d already softened significantly inside you, but you weren’t ready for him to pull out, to become separate once again.

You whimpered when he finally did pull out, the mess not even on your radar as tears pricking the corners of your eyes.

“I know, love,” he cooed, stroking your cheek, rubbing his thumb against the tears that had welled up in the corners of your eyes and threatened to fall. “It’ll be alright. When I graduate after basic is over, we should have a little time together. I promise I won’t leave your side.”

Unable to form words, you simply nodded.

“Let’s get cleaned up before we go to bed. We have to be up early to get you to the airport,” he told you, helping you out of bed and toward his bathroom.

The shower was a bit of a blur -- the spray warm water, gentle hands, softly spoken words of reassurance, the scent of his body wash and yours intermingling.

When he was satisfied that you were both clean, he helped you dry off before drying off himself and got you situated in bed.

“I’m sorry I’m being so...ridiculous,” you finished.

“You’re not,” he told you. “It’s a huge change, and I just sprung it on you with no warning a few days ago. I was honestly a bit worried that you’d consider leaving me because military relationships aren’t easy, and you didn’t sign up for one when we started dating.”

“I love you too much to leave you over this, even if you planned on making a career out of it,” you started.

“Which I don’t,” he interrupted. “It’s four years, and I’m done.”

You nodded. “We’re in this together. I love you so much, and I am more than kind of scared, but we’ll get through this. I’m here for you every step of the way.”

“That means a lot to me.” He kissed you. “If you want, we can stay up all night talking or doing whatever you’re in the mood to do. I can catch some sleep later if I need to.”

You paused, considering. “No, I want to fall asleep in your arms again. I love the way that feels.”

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against him as close as he could. “My alarm’s already set, so we’re good to go in the morning. Sweet dreams, darling.”

“Sweet dreams,” you echoed, hoping you’d actually be able to fall asleep.


	3. Sending all my love

You spent as much time talking to and video chatting with Tom as you could during the final few weeks leading up to when he left for basic training. 

It wasn’t as much as you’d like, but he was busy getting everything taken care of, and there was so much to do. You hadn’t realized how involved it was temporarily ending your civilian life.

The day you dreaded eventually came when he had to actually ship out, and you were a mess. Your heart ached deeply in your chest when your phone rang for what you knew was the last time you’d get to talk to him for a while.

“Hey,” you answered the phone, trying not to sound like you were on the verge of tears.

“Hey, love. I have to keep this brief. This is the last time we’ll be able to talk for a bit,” he told you. “Expect a short call later to tell you that I got there safely, and then I’ll call you to give you my address later on, but I’m not sure when I’ll be able to call other than that. I’ll definitely write you letters, though. As many as I can.”

“God, I’m going to miss hearing your voice. You know how much I love your accent,” you said.

“I know. It’s only 9 weeks. Next to nothing in the grand scheme of things. Alright, I have to go. I love you more than I can put into words, darling.”

You swallowed heavily. “I love you, too, Tom.”

“I’ll talk to you again as soon as I can. Bye.”

The call disconnected, and tears flowed freely from your eyes.

Fuck, this was going to be hard.

Your tickets were already booked for his graduation weekend, though. It was just a matter of counting down the long days until then.

\-----

You got two less than sixty second phone calls -- one to tell you that he got there safe, and another so he could give you his address.

Your first letter, handwritten on notebook paper, was mailed that same day, and you mailed one everyday after that while you waited to get something back from him.

It took a couple weeks, but when you found the letter with his handwriting on the front in your mail, you squealed and quickly opened it.

_Darling,_

_I’ve been getting your letters. They brighten my day. Please keep writing. I might not be able to respond much, but they really do make me happy._

_It sucks here. This platoon is full of a bunch of fuck-ups. Not sure how many phone calls I’m going to get, and I’m so fucking tired. I want to sleep for an entire day._

_As you know, Mother’s Day is coming up back home, and I’m going to try to give my mum a call when I have the chance. I hope you won’t be upset I’m not calling you instead._

_I miss you so goddamn much. Christ, I want to hear your voice and see your pretty face again. I miss video chatting with you._

_I’ll write you again when I have the chance. I also promised I’d write something for everyone back home, so it might be a bit._

_Sending all my love,  
Tom_

You’d almost forgotten that the UK had a different date for Mother’s Day than the US. It didn’t at all upset you that he was going to call his mom, though. You were glad he was close to his family and had them to help support him, which you let him know in your next daily letter.

Writing letters to Tom and checking the mail were the highlight of your days. You hated Sunday and its lack of mail.

Time slowly passed, and another letter eventually came.

_Darling,_

_Platoon still full of fuck-ups. Christ, they piss me off every single fucking day. I have so many stories to tell you when we can talk again at length._

_Don’t know when or if I’ll be able to call soon. I didn’t know it was possible, but I’m even more tired than I was when I wrote you last._

_Please keep sending your letters._

_I can’t put into words how much I miss you. I would write more, but I’m so tired I can barely see straight. Fuck this shit._

_Sending all my love,  
Tom_

The date for his basic graduation was growing closer, and you kept hoping against hope for a phone call.

One evening, you realized you’d left your phone in the bedroom while you showered. When you checked it, you saw an unknown number and a new voicemail.

Your heart sank into the pit of your stomach as you checked your voicemail.

“Darling, it’s me. I guess you couldn’t answer your phone? Don’t worry, I’m not upset. Anyway, my platoon fucked up slightly less than normal today, and I get a short phone call. Thank you again for your letters. I’m sorry I haven’t been writing back more often. I’ve been feeling under the weather for the past few days. I’m thinking about going to sick call tomorrow if I don’t feel any better. I have to go now. I love you and miss you so much. I hope to talk to you again soon.”

You couldn’t get over how disappointed and exhausted he sounded, not even sure you’d be able to listen to the voicemail again just to hear the voice you’d missed more than anything.

Tears were flowing freely down your face, and you were left sobbing uncontrollably into your pillow until you eventually cried yourself to sleep.

This really sucked.

_Darling,_

_I am so. fucking. sick. They have me on IV antibiotics and fluids._

_I just wanted to let you know that I’m, well, not alright, but still alive._

_Fuck this place. I want you to take care of me instead._

_Sending all my love,  
Tom_

That letter arrived a week before you were due to fly out for his graduation. As worried as you were, you had to assume he wasn’t deathly ill, or someone would have contacted you, right? At least you hoped so.

You kept writing your daily letters until the day you left for Oklahoma, not knowing if he’d actually receive them after graduation or not.

You hoped he would.


	4. It's the destination, not the journey

You walked up to the ticket counter at the airport, wheeling your suitcase behind you, giving her your ID. “I’m heading to the Lawton Fort Sill airport.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, your connecting flight to Dallas Fort Worth has been canceled due to the weather. Would you like to take a later flight or receive a full refund?” the ticket agent told you.

“How much later?” you asked. “My boyfriend is graduating from basic training, and Family Day starts tomorrow morning.”

“We’re pretty booked up right now. Looks like the earliest open seat I have is at 11:30am, with a connecting flight to Lawton Fort Sill at 6:00pm, arriving at 8:40pm,” she said.

“I’d miss the entire Family Day!” You felt tears burning hot in your eyes. “Fine, though. I’ll take it. Since it was the weather, I take it there’s no free hotel room?”

She booked your new flight. “No, there’s not. I’m sorry again, ma’am.”

“It’s okay. Sometimes stuff happens,” you responded, with a shrug, before you turned around and headed back to the airport entrance.

Your ride was long gone already. You’d chosen an airport a few hours away from home to save significantly on your plane tickets, which was now pointless because you were going to have to pay for an extra hotel room for the night.

No one from London was able to make the trip for his graduation, so Tom was going to be alone for Family Day now. Lovely.

You used your phone to find a last minute hotel room near the airport and get an Uber to take there. Since that was done, you opened your messenger app to text Tom.

You: Not sure when you’ll have your phone back, but my flight got canceled, and they weren’t able to get me on a flight until tomorrow afternoon. I won’t be getting in until tomorrow night. I’m so sorry I’ll be missing Family Day, but I should hopefully be there for graduation.

With a heavy sigh, you went to wait for your Uber.

\----

The hotel you went to was overbooked. In fact, all the hotels within a reasonable price range in the area were booked up due to the flight cancellations.

You spent over two hours trying to find somewhere to stay so you could be a functional human being for traveling the next day.

It left you over half an hour away from the airport in a motel that had seen better days, and cost entirely too much for what it was, but at least it was something.

You settled down in your room, ready to take a shower and head to bed.

After being used so much, your phone really needed to be charged, but you quickly discovered that you’d only packed the USB cable half of your charger.

You were so exhausted that you decided to just take a shower and set the alarm clock in the room for early enough that you could go buy another power adapter at the nearest store.

Tom probably wouldn’t get his phone back that early, so you had plenty of time to charge yours for when he got in touch with you.

The bed was uncomfortable, but you eventually drifted off to sleep.

\----

Daylight was streaming through the edges of the curtains when you woke up, and you immediately panicked.

It was after 11am, and you weren’t even out of bed. Your flight was supposed to take off in about half an hour. Your hotel was over half an hour away. That flight was not going to happen.

You checked the alarm clock and found you’d set the alarm for 6PM instead of 6AM.

Even though you were missing that flight, you still hurried to check out of the motel so you could head to the airport via a taxi you called from your room, since your phone was dead.

The taxi was late, and you didn’t get to the airport until almost 1pm. Then, you waited in line to go to the ticket counter once again.

“I’m late for my flight, which was entirely my fault, and I’d like to book a new one to Lawton Fort Sill, as soon as possible,” you said.

“I can get you to Dallas Fort Worth today, but you’d be on stand-by for the last two flights to Lawton Fort Sill,” the ticket agent replied.

“Thank you. I’ll do that,” you told him, handing over your card to pay for another plane ticket and to check your bag. It would be worth it to see Tom again.

You had slightly over two hours before your flight took off. At least there would be a shop in the airport to buy a new power adapter after you got through security, and somewhere to plug it in.

Security was relatively painless, since you hadn’t brought much with you that wasn’t in your checked bag.

Before you headed to your gate, you quickly walked around trying to find a shop that might have a power adapter, eventually finding one with a drastically overpriced charger for your phone.

Your gate had some power outlets, and you plugged your phone in to charge, powering it on as soon as you could.

You had unread messages from Tom.

Tom: It’s not your fault the flight was canceled, sweetheart. I have my phone back for a bit now, so I’m going to call.

Tom: Is everything alright? It went straight to voicemail. Are you on an earlier flight?

Tom: Well, Family Day is starting soon, and we have to give our phones back. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. I can’t wait to be with you again, love.

For the second time, you’d missed talking to him. You wanted to curl up in a ball and cry again, like you had when you missed his phone call before, but you settled for just the crying part. You’d pull yourself back together before your flight to Dallas.

\----

Your flight to Dallas was long, but you made your way to the gate for the flight to Lawton Fort Sill. Both of them were booked up, but you did get on a morning flight. Unless the flight defied the laws of physics, you were going to miss the ceremony, but you'd definitely get to see him for his 36 hour pass off base after that. You couldn’t wait.

You’d already talk to the hotel you booked to let them know you still intended to stay for the next two nights, and that you wanted them to give a keycard to Tom if he showed up before you did.

You pulled out your phone to text Tom to let him know.

You: I’m so sorry I missed your call again. Fuck the universe right now. This trip so far has been a complete shitshow. I’ll tell you all about it later. I won’t be at the airport until early tomorrow afternoon, and I’ll head straight to the hotel. I’m attaching the confirmation page with all the booking info, in case you get there before I do. I already called and told them you might be there first. Hopefully, they made a note of it somewhere.

You put on your headphones and decided to watch some YouTube videos to decompress, since you were spending the night in the airport at the terminal.

You’d already set a dozen different alarms. Oversleeping was not going to be an issue again.

\-----

You thought the flight to Dallas had been long, but the flight to Lawton was infinitely longer, the seconds until you would get to see Tom again passing by slower than molasses.

Even though you’d been up for almost 24 hours, sleep wasn’t going to happen when you were so keyed up. You wouldn’t be able to relax until you were in Tom’s arms again.

You did everything you could to help pass the time. Reading took too much focus. You hated every single song that came up on shuffle on your mp3 player. You’d turned off your phone to preserve battery life, paranoid another incident would happen with your phone dying at the worst possible time.

“I hate to be nosy, but are you okay?” the woman seated next to you asked.

“Yeah, I’m just seeing my boyfriend for the first time in a couple months. We haven’t even been able to talk on the phone. He’s graduating from basic training this morning,” you explained.

“I figured as much. I’ve been there and done that. My husband’s been in for over 9 years now. I’d recommend checking out online groups for military girlfriends and wives for support. I’m part of some on Facebook, and it’s been really helpful, especially during deployments.”

“Thank you for the advice. I’ll keep that in mind,” you told her.

“You look like you could use a distraction. So, tell me about your boyfriend,” she said.

“Well, his name is Tom,” you started.

\----

The flight landed smoothly, and you turned on your phone as soon as the flight attendant said it was allowed.

You’d found a new friend in the Army wife seated next to you, Hannah, and you added each other on Facebook.

“Have fun seeing Tom, honey,” she told you as you exited the plane.

“I definitely will. Thank you for earlier,” you said.

She pulled you into a hug. “Anytime. Don’t hesitate to message me if you want to talk.”

“I won’t,” you agreed as you parted ways and went to baggage claim to grab your suitcase.

Tom hadn’t messaged you again yet.

You headed to the hotel, fidgeting the entire ride there. It wouldn’t be long now.

After you checked in and got your key card, you headed up to the room, annoyed at how slow the elevator seemed to be moving.

Ideally, you’d be able to take a shower before he arrived and make yourself look cute.

You opened the door and walked in, heading straight for the shower.

The bathroom door opened, and you immediately startled.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I think they gave me a room that was already taken. I’ll go back to the front desk now,” you babbled as you grabbed your suitcase.

“Darling, it’s me. I wanted to surprise you,” Tom said he as he stepped into the room.

“Tom!” you cried out, abandoning your suitcase and launching yourself into his arms. “I’ve missed you so much.”

His arms wrapped around you. “Me too.”

You knew how tightly you were clinging to him was probably uncomfortable, but you couldn’t bring yourself to stop.

He pulled away slightly and looked at your face with concern, thumb coming up to wipe away your tears. “Are you alright?”

“Overwhelmed and happy tears. I haven’t slept in over 24 hours, and I’m kind of all over the place, too,” you admitted.

“Oh, sweetheart.” He moved to kiss you, but you stopped him.

“Let me brush my teeth and take a shower first?” you requested.

He stroked your cheek instead of kissing you. “Of course. Do you mind if I join you?”

You leaned into his touch. “Not at all. Want to turn on the shower to warm up while I brush my teeth?”

“Sure.” He was quick to shed his clothes and head into the bathroom while you got your toothbrush, toothpaste, and shower supplies out of your suitcase.

The shower turned on before you brushed your teeth, and you were as quick as possible while still being thorough.

Your clothes joined his on the floor, and you found that he’d already gotten in and was cleaning himself off.

You slipped in next to him, immediately noticing the water pressure wasn’t the best, and there wasn’t a ton of space for two people. It was still workable, though.

Now that you could see him without a hat, the first thing you noticed was his new buzzcut. As much as you’d loved his gorgeous curls, he definitely still looked good, as devastatingly sexy as he always was, just a little different.

You ran your fingers lightly over his head, enjoying the feel of the short hair on your fingertips. Your thoughts wandered to what it would feel like against your thighs. Knowing Tom, you’d find that out soon enough.

The second thing you noticed was that he was leaner and more muscular than he had been. He put in time at the gym before he enlisted, but his workouts weren’t nearly as intense as basic training would be.

“Damn, you look really good, babe,” you told him, sincerely. “I was a little nervous it would take some getting used to, but I love it.”

He smiled brightly. “I was a bit worried, too, that you wouldn’t like my new look. I do plan on growing my hair out some, though. There’s plenty of regulation haircuts with a little more length.”

“It’s up to you. I like you fine just the way you are,” you promised.

He kissed you again, longer and wetter, and slid his hand down your body.

You laughed softly. “Let me get clean before we get dirty.”

“Of course, love. I’ll help,” he offered, reaching down to grab your shampoo, knowing how much you loved when he washed your hair.

You got under the spray until your hair and body were wet, then turned around.

His fingers worked the shampoo into your hair, slowly and thoroughly massaging your scalp, just the way you liked.

You clenched your thighs together. His touch was intensifying the arousal pulsing insistently between your legs. You slipped your hand between your legs.

He noticed and pushed it away. “I know, darling, I know. After you’re clean, I’m going to make you cum so hard you won’t remember what century it is, and then I’ll do it again, and again, and again.”

You whimpered, and were very grateful that he sped up the process of bathing you. The last place he cleaned was between your thighs, quick but thorough, and just left you wanting even more.

“Alright, we’re done.” He turned off the shower. “Just need to get dried off, and then I’ll take such good care of you.”

Instead of letting him dry you off like you normally would, you snatched the towel from him. You were still a little damp when you were done toweling yourself off and may have raced to the bed, but he didn’t say anything.

You plopped down with your legs spread, waiting for him to move between them.

He didn’t hesitate, positioning your legs over his shoulders. His tongue licked a broad stripe from your entrance to your clit. He lapped at your clit, pushing two slender fingers into you and pumping them in and out.

His buzzcut tickled a bit against your thighs, but you found that you liked it, a new sensation to add to the others.

“More,” you begged, squirming against his face.

He worked you faster with his tongue and pressed a third finger in next to the other two.

That was exactly what you needed, and you moaned, loud and long. Your hands scrambled to find something to do as you grew closer to your first climax, since the curls you usually gripped were gone.

His free hand reached up to grab yours, intertwining his fingers with yours.

You squeezed his hand, and moved the other hand onto the bedspread below you, finding that was enough.

“God, Tom, I’m so close. Please,” you groaned.

He knew exactly what to do, sucking your clit into his mouth and working his tongue over it just the way you liked.

Your orgasm hit you hard, sparks of pleasure igniting throughout your body. He didn’t stop, and neither did your orgasm. Eventually you disconnected from awareness, feeling like you were floating in a sea of fireworks.

“Sweetheart?” you heard Tom ask from far away.

“Tom?” you asked, your voice sounding weird in your head.

“Are you alright? I kind of lost you there for a minute,” he said, concerned and closer.

You opened your eyes, to see him at face level instead of between your thighs. “Jesus, I’ve never cum like that before.”

He softly laughed. “I broke you.”

You grinned. “You did, but it was amazing. You’re an orgasm wizard. But now, it’s your turn.”

“I’ll need a minute. Seeing, and hearing, and feeling you like that already got me off,” he admitted, sheepishly.

“That’s really hot. Also, this is your side of the bed,” you teased.

He grinned. “Worth it.”

Now that you were relaxed in your post-orgasmic bliss, you found yourself yawning.

It was contagious, Tom yawning louder and longer than you had. “Fuck, I’m knackered. We’ve both been up for a long time.”

“Yeah. I don’t want to miss out on time together, though,” you complained.

“We still have.” He glanced over at the alarm clock. “Over 32 hours. I’m not going to be awake for the next 32 hours when I have to head to my next duty station right after I get back. You’re also not staying awake for four days straight.”

“I guess you’re right,” you conceded, sighing.

“I’m always right,” he said, playfully.

You laughed. “Hardly, but I’ll give you this time.”

Both of you moved to get under the covers, and you moved into his arms, where you belonged.

“I missed you so fucking much,” he told you softly. “Missed this. Thought about you all the time, especially when it was rough. Your letters were everything during that 9 weeks of hell. Sorry I didn’t write back more.”

You pressed a kiss to the nearest skin you could reach, his chest. “Don’t be. I understand. I just wish there was more I could have done to help. Really, it was the least I could do for you. God, I love you.”

“I love you, too, darling. So much. I wish we had more time together, but we’ll make the most of what we do have,” he promised. “Now, sleep. I can tell how exhausted you are.”

You closed your eyes and listened to his heartbeat against your ear, quickly drifting off to the familiar rhythm.


	5. Chapter 5

Your spirits were lifted significantly after spending the entire nearly 36 hours you had with Tom in bed together. You shared countless orgasms with him, between sleeping, cuddling, listening to his stories about basic that he hadn’t had the chance to tell you yet in the beautiful accent you’d missed so much, and occasionally ordering delivery when you both got hungry from the exertion.

He was still obviously exhausted. You’d never seen him like this before. He was trying so hard not to show how much he was struggling to stay awake as much as he did, but you hoped he’d get some more rest soon. You weren’t sure what AIT had in store for him. Maybe they’d give him at least an occasional day off to catch up on much needed sleep.

Your 36 hours of bliss wasn’t as much time as either of you would’ve liked, but it was enough to tide you over until the next visit, whenever that ended up being. He wasn’t sure yet, and you also had to make sure it fit into your schedule, as much as you hated that.

You were less teary-eyed for this goodbye than you’d been for the last one, with the promise of a longer reunion as soon as possible. You were grateful that he made sure to be out of uniform when he went to the airport with you so he could hold you and kiss you over and over again without violating the UCMJ, and its limits on public displays of affection while in uniform.

The flight home felt shorter than the flight there had, even with the long layover in Dallas. You were reluctantly ready to return to your life back home, until your next visit with him.

When your flight landed, you immediately texted Tom to let him know you’d arrived safely, not sure when he’d have his phone again. It would hopefully be more often than in basic training, but you were afraid to be too optimistic.

After the three hour car ride back to your apartment, you took a shower and settled down on your sofa to watch something on TV.

Your phone rang in the middle of a random movie Netflix has suggested to you. It was Tom.

You fumbled to answer your phone in your excitement. “Hey!”

“Guess what I get to have now, darling,” he told you, sounding very pleased.

“I don’t know! Is it something good?” you asked.

“My phone! I can’t use it or have it on me all the time, but I should be able to talk to you almost everyday, if not everyday!” he exclaimed.

“Oh my god!” you squealed.

“It’ll be easier from here on out,” he promised. “Basic was the worst part, and now that’s over. It won’t 100% like it was before I enlisted, but this is just for 18 weeks. Then, I’ll be at my permanent duty station in November. I’ll be able to talk to you whenever I want, other than when I’m working.”

“I can’t wait! I take it you don’t get privacy right now?” you guessed.

“Nope, three roommates,” he confirmed, a bit glumly. “Better than a bay with dozens of guys, though. Hopefully, none of these guys snore. Christ, there was a guy at basic who you could hear across the bay. It was ridiculous. I should have my own room in the barracks after AIT, though.”

“And then we can video chat again?” you asked, hopeful.

He chuckled. “Well, technically, we can video chat now, but I know that’s not the kind of video chatting you mean. And in the meantime, we always have messaging for the kind of chatting you mean.”

You grinned. “So you mean you might send me dick pics sometimes?”

“Definitely a possibility.” He lowered his voice. “That is, if you’re a good girl for me.”

“God, Tom,” you whimpered. “I want to be your good girl. Please let me. I promise I’ll be so good for you.”

“I hate to, but I’m going to let you go so I can find some privacy, so I can take care of the little problem you just gave me,” he whispered.

“I’ll miss your voice, but it’s not little.” You giggled.

He chuckled. “Love you, darling, and I’ll talk to you again as soon as I can.”

“Love you, too. I can’t wait to hear from you again. Bye,” you said.

“Bye,” he echoed, and the call disconnected.

Shortly after he hung up, you received two picture messages -- one of his hard cock, hand wrapped around the base, and the second of his hand and the tip of his softening cock covered in cum. A message followed.

**Tom**:_ I thought you’d like to see what you do to me, love. ;-)_

**You**: _Jesus. It’s been less than a day, and I already miss your amazing dick._

You hurried into your bedroom to change into his favorite lingerie and took a photo set of your own -- the view of your body lying down in bed from your neck down, a peek of your nipple from the lace bra, your hand inside your panties, and finally, a picture of your glistening fingers as you put them in your mouth.

**Tom**: _Christ, babe, that was hot. You’re so sexy. I might need to go back to the bathroom to jerk off again._

**You**: _Sorry, not sorry? ;-)_

**Tom**: _Ugh it’s going to be a fucking long 18 weeks having roommates._


End file.
